The Wrong Choice
by FanWriter2400
Summary: A single choice always changes everything. A small hesitation, and everything went wrong, and Percy's future didn't go as it was supposed to.


**THE WRONG CHOICE**

Percy's fate is doomed.

Percy was confused, there he was, his enemy, Luke Castellan, holding back Kronos from rising. But not for long, how could a mortal demigod be able to contain something as powerful as the titan king himself for long. There was Annabeth's dagger lying on his feet, he could simply toss it towards Luke and see what happens. Either Luke will pull off some trick and save the world, or Kronos will kill Percy.

 _The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

The line from the prophecy, it kept on repeating itself again and again in his head. Percy swallowed, now, everything would be in the hands of the fates. He grabbed the dagger and proceeded to toss it towards Luke, but stopped.

 _What am I doing, Percy thought._

That hesitation caused his fate to change

Kronos took control over Luke again, his body smoking. Any minute now, Kronos will gain his true form, he rushed and tackled Percy, grabbed the dagger, and slashed it.

If Percy wasn't invulnerable, he would have been as good as dead. The dagger broke as it hit his head.

Percy knew he couldn't kill Kronos without knowing his vulnerable point. He looked the titan in the eyes, those cruel cold eyes staring down in his own, and Percy noticed something even more wrong.

Kronos was glowing.

Reckless, that was how would you describe what Percy did next, using all his energy, he flooded Olympus in hopes of pushing Kronos to the edge. As the waves carried the titan king towards the edge of Olympus, there was a sudden burst of energy.

Percy stumbled backwards and lost control over the water, the waves calmed down and Kronos rose from them, his body glowing even more. Then someone tackled him, Annabeth.

She grabbed his hand and said 'Luke, remember, you promised'

He didn't reply, he just grabbed Annabeth's hand, and tossed her over.

'Foolish Girl' Kronos said 'Luke Castellan is gone, your sweet talks wouldn't bring him back'

'You are lying' Annabeth yelled, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Kronos walked towards Annabeth, Percy ran as fast he could, he had to defeat Kronos, he had to save Annabeth.

Percy raised Riptide, but knew nothing would happen unless he hit his Mortal point, but where could it be?

Percy closed his eyes and let his instincts take over, he jabbed the sword towards the left arm, and Kronos caught it.

'What do you think, Jackson, that I would show my back to you' Kronos growled, and snatched Riptide from Percy's hand, and then kicked him in the chest.

It didn't hurt, but it did cause him to fall. Kronos turned towards Annabeth, he was glowing even brighter.

Kronos raised the sword, and impaled it in the gut of the daughter of Athena. For a second, there was a look of horror in Luke's eyes, but Kronos took control again.

Annabeth gasped, Percy charged towards Kronos again, who turned and said

'You lose'

In a flash, The titan king's aura rose, and Percy fell to his knees. This power, he could never defeat it.

Kronos smiled and grabbed Percy by the neck, Percy felt something burning, burning flesh. As Kronos was starting to return to his true form, Luke's body was burning.

Kronos dragged Percy towards the edge of Olympus, and hurled the Son of Poseidon off Olympus.

The cold air swept through Percy's hair, he was falling straight towards the ground. Percy whistled to call his Pegasi, Blackjack.

No response, Percy had the feeling that he was near the ground. As Percy felt all hope is gone, A dark figure arrived from above and gave Percy a ride.

'Thanks, Blackjack' Percy said 'but now, we have to go up, again'

 _I get it, Boss, Blackjack replied_

Blackjack shot itself towards Olympus, Percy checked his pocket, Riptide was back, but he hesitated, the image of the sword impaled in Annabeth's gut flashed before his eyes. Was she even alive.

Blackjack landed on Olympus . Percy could feel the power of Kronos rising every second, the gods weren't here yet.

Percy rushed towards the throne room, the statue of Hera was blocking the area. Under it was Thalia.

'What are you doing here' She complained

Percy didn't reply, Blackjack flew over the statue

'Look after her' Percy commanded

 _OKAY, BOSS._ Blackjack replied

As Percy busted in the throne room, he stopped in his tracks.

Grover was lying on the ground, looking at him, he was nearly dead, he might have tried to fight Kronos.

The smell of burning flesh grew stronger, Percy turned and saw Kronos lying on the ground. Luke's body was smoking, his skin had turned red, and he was gasping.

Percy knew there wasn't much time, he rushed towards him. Percy stopped when he saw that Luke was currently in charge, Luke glanced towards Percy, raised his arm, and pointed to a point under his left arm.

Percy understood at once.

 _The hero's soul, Cursed Blade shall reap._

Percy got Riptide out off his pocket and took the cap off. Then he tried his best not to collapse from the heat, removed Luke's armor from the left arm, and stabbed at the Mortal point.

Luke coughed blood, his eyes started glowing, Kronos yelled 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' and then flash.

Percy didn't have much time to close his eyes, his body started burning, he dropped to his knees. The prophecy recited itself in his mind.

 _Half-Blood of the eldest gods_

Percy was the half-blood son of Poseidon.

 _Shall reach sixteen against all the odds_

He turned sixteen today after many near death close calls.

 _To see the world in endless sleep_

Morpheus had put the whole city to sleep

 _The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

The hero is Luke, he held Kronos long enough for Percy to stab him at his Achilles heel, the cursed blade is Riptide. Cursed, because it was used to kill Annabeth, somebody close to Percy.

 _A single choice shall end his days._

The choice of not giving Luke the dagger was his, now he was dying.

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

He had saved the world.

But he couldn't save himself

++++++++++++++++++++TIMESKIP+++++++++++++++++++++++

Percy opened his eyes, he was standing in front of Hades. At the foot of his throne stood Nico Di Angelo, with a grim look on his face.

Percy bowed down to Hades, who simply said 'Rise, Perseus'

Percy stood up again and faced Hades.

'What happened after that' Percy asked.

'Better see for yourself' Hades said, waving his hand, mist formed in front of Percy and froze and became clear like a screen, and then he could see Mount Olympus.

 _Percy's lifeless body was lying on the ground_ (It was awkward seeing your own dead body) _Luke was next to him, and a little pile of ash lied on the floor. Luke closed his eyes and passed away._

 _The doors of Olympus opened, and the gods rushed in. Apollo stopped in front of a dead Grover, and shook his head._

' _The satyr's dead' Apollo said_ (Like he didn't know)

 _The gods rushed towards the throne room, Thalia under the statue of Hera, and Blackjack by her side._

' _Thalia, what happened' Artemis asked in a worried tone._

' _Ask her' Thalia grumbled, glaring at Hera, who looked the other way._

 _The gods entered the throne room as some Cyclopes lifted Hera's statue so Thalia could be free._

 _The first thing they saw was dead Percy and Luke. Both Poseidon and Hermes rushed towards their respective sons and got on their knees,_ mourning

 _Athena was looking round the throne room for Annabeth, she turned towards the other side and gasped at seeing the lifeless body of Annabeth._

 _After that, the three fates appeared themselves and carried the dead bodies of Percy, Annabeth and Luke. Demeter picked up the plant that used to be Grover and planted it outside the throne room of Olympus._

 _As the Olympians started to discuss the matter, Poseidon, Athena and Hermes sat in silence, mourning at the death of their children._

The Mist Screen disappeared, Percy stood there, silent.

'What about my mother' Percy said

'Your Mother had gotten quite a shock'Hades said 'She knew that this whole thing was risky and accepted the fact, but do you think she would just forget it if you go to her and tell her that her son has died, no, Sally Jackson cried for hours before calming down.'

Percy dropped his head low, he never wanted his Mother to feel sad again, yet he had given her the biggest reason to be sad, he died.

'About that Camp of yours' Hades said 'Everybody was pretty sad about it, especially Chiron.'

'But before that' Hades said 'Zeus would like your soul in his presence, he has things to talk'

In a flash, they were at Olympus, the Olympians sat on their respective thrones. Hades summoned a chair and sat on it. Poseidon looked at Percy, his eyes full of sadness.

'Perseus Jackson' Zeus announced 'You have saved the world, and for that I have decided to make you a god'

Percy stood in his place, stunned. Zeus had offered him immortality, he could live again, he could meet his mother, help her out of her misery.

Percy then remembered Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis, and countless other demigods who had joined sides with Kronos because their parents, being minor gods and goddesses, didn't get much attention and respect, and he knew what was the right thing to do.

'No' Percy said, shocking the whole Olympian council.

'You' Zeus said 'You are turning down are generous offer, you are turning down immortality, Perseus Jackson, you will be alive again, you will never die again!'

'I know' Percy replied 'I am tempted, quite a great offer, hard to refuse. But, there is something else I ask for, but first, I want to have you all swear at the Styx'

'You don't believe us' Zeus said, and Percy felt like he would zap him any moment now.

'I do' Percy said 'But somebody told me once that you should always get a solemn oath'oath' he looked towards Hades, who shrugged and said 'Guilty'

Zeus gritted his teeth, and then finally spoke 'Done, the council swears it on the Styx to listen to your request if it is in our power'

'Oh, it is' Percy said 'I want you to build cabins for all the minor gods, and Hades' Percy said

'Are you calling me a minor god, Perseus' Hades growled

'Not at all' Percy said 'But I am just saying that you too lack a cabin at the camp'

'Also' Percy continued 'I don't want you to ignore your demigod children, claim them by the time they are thirteen'

'And' Percy added 'I want you to release the peaceful titans like Calypso'

'Okay' Zeus said 'We accept to your terms.'

'That's all' Percy said, as the view disappeared from sight.

Now, Percy was standing in middle of Elysium and someone grabbed his hand.

'Let's go, Seaweed Brain' Annabeth said, and the two of them rushed towards their friends,

Standing there were Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Bianca di Angelo, Castor, Ethan Nakamura and Luke Castellan.

Percy smiled, his journey has come to an end.


End file.
